Obsession
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: SHINee - JongKey - OS - PG-18 / Romance. "Pourtant, c'est avec ces mots typiques que je vais clore cette lettre, encore une que je ne te donnerais jamais, une que je vais froisser, jeter et tenter d'oublier." Ou quand Jonghyun est obsessionnellement amoureux de Key.


_**Disclaimer** : Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas. (Même si j'aimerais bien ...)_

_**Paring **: JongKey_

**Rating** : Romance / NG-17

**NDA **: Mon premier JongKey ! Cet OS me tient à cœur pour beaucoup de raisons ... J'ai aimée l'écrire, vraiment. Et j'en suis fière, comme une mère est fière de son enfant ! Hu hu ... Bref, Enjoy !

* * *

**Obsession**

* * *

_** T**u es mon obsession. _

_ Je te regarde depuis maintenant des années. Personne ne te regarde, ne te connaît comme moi je le fais, comme moi je te connais. Tu ne le sais pas, personne ne le sait. Et je me meurs petit à petit de ce poison qu'on nomme amour. Il me ronge, me détruit un peu plus tous les jours, à chaque heure qui passe, chaque minute. C'est un amour malsain, mauvais, tortueux. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que je m'oublie, que j'oublie le monde quand tu es là, j'oublie le monde qui n'est pas toi et seulement toi. J'ai peur quand tu n'es pas là, près de moi. J'angoisse dès que tu passes un coin de mur, quand tu n'es plus dans mon champ de vision. Je suis jaloux de ceux qui te touchent, même une micro-seconde. Je pourrais les torturer d'un million de façons, les tuer de la pire des façons, et ce juste pour un simple toucher, alors imagine quand quelqu'un te prend dans ses bras ou te parles plus longtemps qu'une minute. Je suis une bombe à retardement, je suis un monstre assoiffé de sang quand tu es avec un autre que moi. Et je cache tout cela derrière un sourire, un rire, une blague, des gestes exagérés. Je ne suis plus moi-même depuis notre rencontre. Tu me contrôle sans le savoir, tu as le droit de vie ou de mort sur moi, et pourtant, j'en suis heureux, heureux que se soit toi et pas un autre, heureux de t'être entièrement et complètement dévoué. Tu es mon maître et je suis ton serviteur._

_Et de tout cela, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée._

_ Je connais tout de toi. Je connais tes petites manies, ton obsession pour tes cheveux, ta façons de faire telle ou telle chose, ton sentiments vis à vis de certaines choses, ta façon de penser, ton obstination, ton goût des choses bien faites et bien plus encore. _

_ Je connais par cœur ton visage, tes hautes pommettes, tes yeux en amandes, ton petit nez, la forme parfaite de tes lèvres, comme dessinées par un artiste, ta peau lisse et belle._

_ Je connais ton corps comme si je l'avais moi-même modelée. Ton cou gracile, tes épaules rondes, tes magnifiques mains, ton buste fin et long, tes hanches étroites, tes longues jambes fuselées, tes pieds parfaits et ta peau aussi blanche que le blanc le plus pur._

_ Tu n'es plus une énigme pour moi, j'ai résolu ton être tout entier. _

_ « Je te veux, follement je te désire ». Ces paroles, ces mots que j'ai écris dans l'une de nos chansons ont un sens particulier pour moi. C'est ma pensée qui est là, couchée sur ce papier, chantée par nous tous. Je te désire tellement que j'en deviens fou. Je ne suis plus capable de faire quoique se soit sans toi, sans une pensée pour toi. Tu es mon tout, mon monde, la raison de mon existence sur cette terre. _

_ Nous sommes Ceux qui reçoivent la lumière, mais pour moi, tu es le seul à recevoir cette Lumière._

_ Des mots aussi typiques que « je t'aime » ne seront jamais assez forts pour exprimer totalement et exactement ce que je ressens pour toi, ce que tout mon être ressent pour toi. Tu es plus qu'un être aimé. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, je mettrais celle-ci entre parenthèses pour toi si tu me le demandais, je serais toujours et à jamais à toi si tu me le demandais, je te protégerais, t'aimerais, te chérirais, te servirais pour des millions d'années. Je te retrouverais dans toutes tes réincarnations pour t'aimer encore et encore. Pour t'aimer toujours plus et plus longtemps. Pour t'aimer de toutes les façons, de la plus pure à la plus tortueuse en passant par la plus obsessionnelle. _

_ Pourtant, c'est avec ces mots typiques que je vais clore cette lettre, encore une que je ne te donnerais jamais, une que je vais froisser, jeter et tenter d'oublier. _

_ **Kim** Kibum, je t'aime._

* * *

Key replia la lettre soigneusement. À force de la lire, il connaissait certains passages par cœur. Il connaissait les tournures de phrases, les fautes d'orthographes, la forme de certaines lettres ou le tracé du stylo sur la page blanche.

Il l'avait trouvée un jour de ménage dans l'appartement. Il passait de chambre en chambre récupérer les affaires sales des garçons pour les laver quand il l'avait trouvée. En prenant l'un des jeans de Jonghyun, une boule de papier était tombée par terre. Il l'avait alors ramassée, dépliée et lue.

Il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Aujourd'hui, en plus du souffle coupé, son cœur s'emballait.

Après avoir trouvé la lettre, il avait été plus attentif au comportement de Jonghyun, envers lui et envers les autres. Il était quasi irréprochable. Personne n'aurait pu se douter des sentiments que le jeune homme cachait au fond de lui. Mais de temps en temps, Key croyait déceler dans son regard un quelque chose qui le trahissait, un éclat qui irradiait de mille feux quand Jonghuyn le regardait, pensant que Key ne le voyait pas. Mais Key n'était pas aveugle, il ne l'était plus depuis la découverte de la lettre. Il remarquait à présent toutes les attentions que le plus âgé avait envers lui, les regards qu'il lui lançait, les gestes qu'il avait pour lui et bien d'autres choses encore.

Key sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il était assit sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, les jambes repliées et la lettre pliée sur celles-ci. Il cacha rapidement la lettre entre ses cuisses et tourna la tête vers la porte. Onew s'y tenait, l'air surpris.

- Je dérange peut-être ? Désolé, j'ai frappé mais comme tu ne me répondais pas, j'ai ouvert la porte.

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées … et non, tu ne déranges pas voyons !

Key lui fit un sourire, Onew le lui rendit et repris la parole.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulait sortir manger ce soir, ou si tu préférais rester là ? Minho et Taemin m'accompagnent, mais Jjong ne se sent pas bien, il préfère rester au calme.

- Oh … Euh … Je vais rester aussi, j'vais m'occuper de lui alors.

- Key-Umma le retour ! S'exclama Onew, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Jinki, c'est pas parce que tu joue mal ton rôle de Leader que je dois moi aussi mal jouer mon rôle d'Umma de la bande et abandonner au profit d'un restau' un ami en détresse !

Onew rit à gorge déployée, lui tira la langue pour lui prouver Ô combien il était mature et repartit en sens inverse. Quand la porte fût fermée, Key poussa un soupir et ressortit la lettre. Il la regarda un petit moment avant de prendre une décision : c'était ce soir ou jamais.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, s'y installa et sortit de quoi écrire.

Plus tard, après avoir entendu les garçons partir et qu'il eut fini d'écrire, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Jonghyun. Il frappa de deux coups le montant de bois avant d'entendre un faible « entrez ».

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il remarqua de suite le corps allongé sur le lit, malgré le peu de luminosité de la pièce.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit et s'y assit, alors que Jjong se tournait vers lui.

- Tu n'es pas parti avec les autres ? Lui demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée de sommeil.

- Non, j'avais pas envie, puis je voulais pas te laisser tout seul alors que tu n'es pas très bien. Lui répondit Key, les yeux plantés dans ceux du leader vocal.

- Bah, fallait pas t'embêter pour moi Kibum, je suis juste fatigué. Le décalage horaire a toujours été un problème pour moi, et vu qu'on est rentrés qu'avant hier du Japon, je me sens encore fatigué, mais ça va, je t'assure. Il lui fit un sourire.

- D'accord. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, j'pense que je vais juste me reposer pour le moment. Si j'ai faim dans la nuit, je me ferais un truc, t'inquiètes pas.

- C'est comme tu veux. Je te laisse alors.

Key se pencha et lui fit un baiser sur le front. Il sentit Jonghyun se tendre.

En se levant, il fit tomber un bout de papier, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme couché sur son lit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique se soit, Key avait déjà refermé la porte. Jonghyun se leva et ramassa le papier plié. Il pu alors lire un « Jonghyun » d'une écriture fine et une peu penchée. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et le lu.

Il releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche. Il avait le souffle coupé, le rouge aux joues et le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il regarda sa porte comme si celle-ci allait lui donner une réponse. Il espérait qu'elle s'ouvrirait et que Key apparaîtrait, lui lançant des cotillons et lui criant un « poisson d'Avril ! » en plein mois de Janvier. Pourtant, le calme régnait dans sa chambre et dans l'appartement. Aucun bruit ne se faisaient entendre, aucun son particulier.

Il prit une grande respiration et ouvrit sa porte. Le couloir était sombre, calme et vide. Il marcha doucement jusqu'à la deuxième porte à gauche. Plus il avançait, plus son cœur battait la chamade.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était là, devant la porte de la chambre, le papier toujours serré dans sa main droite, la tête baissée vers celle-ci, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Entre Jjong.

La voix de Key le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas vu la porte s'ouvrir et il n'avait pas vu que Kibum était en face de lui, une main le long du corps, l'autre sur la poignée de la porte, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, le visage calme et un peu penché. Key se déporta vers la gauche, lui laissant le choix de rentrer ou non dans la pièce.

Jonghyun avala sa salive et entra. Il se retrouva au milieu de la pièce, Key derrière lui venait de fermer la porte. Il était trop tard maintenant pour reculer. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Key avait le dos contre la porte, les bras le long du corps, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du chanteur. Jonghyun ne pouvait détourner le regard de cette vision.

Ce fut comme au ralentis que Jonghyun vit la main de Key se tendre vers lui, en une invitation silencieuse.

Jjong ouvrit la main et fit tomber le morceau de papier sur le sol.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de Kibum. Plus il s'avançait, plus il voyait le regard de Kibum devenir foncé. Ainsi, la couleur marron tant aimée disparue pour laisser place à un regard d'un noir profond remplit d'un désir absolu et dévorant. Tout ce faisait en silence, seuls leurs souffles qui s'accéléraient de plus en plus se faisaient entendre.

Quand Jjong fût tout près de Key, celui-ci remonta sa main et la posa en douceur sur la joue du chanteur. Il parcouru son visage lentement, comme pour graver dans sa mémoire les moindres détails. Il caressa sa joue, remonta vers son front, redescendit en passant par le nez, redessina le contour de ses lèvres et frôla la mâchoire avant de poser sa main à plat sur le torse du jeune homme. Jonghyun avait senti son souffle se coincer quand Kibum avait posé sa main sur son visage puis la douceur du toucher lui avait fait fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, lui aussi fît remonter sa main, la posa en douceur sur le visage lui faisant face et lui aussi en redessina les formes, doucement, légèrement et calmement. Key avait fermé les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le bois de la porte, le souffle rapide.

Puis Jonghyun se pencha, la main sur le cou du rappeur, et captura ses lèvres en un tendre baiser. Key poussa un petit soupir quand il sentit ses lèvres être capturées de la sorte.

Le chaste baiser fut court mais intense en sensations et en sentiments.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois l'un vers l'autre. Jonghyun attrapa la nuque de Key pour le rapprocher de lui, et posa sa seconde main sur sa hanche. Kibum resserra sa main sur le t-shirt noir de Jonghyun et passa son autre bras autour du cou du plus âgé. Il se pressa ensuite contre le corps finement musclé du chanteur alors que celui-ci étouffait un gémissement dans leur baiser. Le baiser s'intensifia quand Key ouvrit la bouche pour faire se rencontrer leurs deux langues en un lent ballet langoureux.

Le plus âgé se détacha de la bouche du plus jeune et accrocha son regard à celui de son partenaire.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime tellement …

Key lui sourit, d'un sourire doux et plein d'amour. Il lui prit la main gauche et les fit se diriger vers son lit. Il y poussa Jjong avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, toujours main dans la main.

Doucement, il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers le leader vocal et captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Il se détacha ensuite, et tendrement et sans rien brusquer, il fit passer le t-shirt de Jjong par dessus sa tête. Il vînt alors embrasser, mordiller, suçoter, lécher la peau découverte. Jjong n'était plus que sensations et gémissements.

Key releva la tête, et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, il défit la ceinture du jeans du chanteur, puis fit sauter le bouton et descendit la braguette. Il attrapa l'élastique du boxer de Jonghuyn, le tira vers le bas pour laisser sortir la virilité déjà bien dressée du chanteur qui n'était déjà plus que soupirs et gémissements. Il la caressa lentement. Jjong avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche largement ouverte sur de petits sons sexy. Key butinait son cou et le haut de son torse. Il y laissa plusieurs suçons. Il fini par pousser le plus âgé sur le lit, le faisant se coucher de tout son long. Et alors que Jonghyun l'observait, Key se déshabilla lentement, le regard ancré dans celui du chanteur. Kibum avait fermé à moitié les yeux et sa lèvre du bas se faisait torturer délicieusement par ses dents et sa langue taquine. Une fois nu, il se pencha de nouveau sur Jjong et, sans crier gare, pris la virilité de celui-ci en bouche. Jonghyun poussa un cri de surprise. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et se la mordit tant le plaisir était extrême.

Key faisait de lents allers et retours le long de sa hampe, il suçotait, léchait et mordillait la peau sensible et fine de son sexe. Tout en le suçant, Key finissait d'enlever le pantalon du plus âgé. Et alors que Jjong se sentait venir, Key s'arrêta, et, le regard dans celui de son amant, il se positionna au dessus du sexe tendu et humide du chanteur. Il se pencha, et, prenant pour un énième baiser les lèvres rougies de Jonghyun, il s'empala lentement. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur mêlé de plaisir dans la bouche de Jjong alors que celui-ci hoquetait de surprise et de plaisir infini. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger. Key, le visage dans le cou de Jonghyun, essayait de s'habituer tout en haletant et Jjong, lui, tentait de ne pas bouger pour ne pas faire de mal à son amant. Quand il se sentit près, Key bougea son bassin, et il releva son torse, prêt à chevaucher le chanteur. Il posa ses mains sur le torse musclé sous lui, et, le regard dans celui du chanteur, il sortit complètement le sexe du plus âgé pour venir une nouvelle fois s'empaler sur celui-ci. Ce geste leur tira à tout deux des gémissements de plaisir. Key planta ses ongles dans le torse sous lui. Les mouvements d'abord lents s'accélérèrent petit à petit, leurs tirant des cris et des gémissements de plus en plus fort.

Jonghyun, d'abord passif, avait saisit le sexe de Kibum et le masturbait au rythme de ses allers et venues sur sa propre virilité.

À chaque fois, le sexe de Jonghyun tapait la prostate de Kibum, ce qui le faisait de plus en plus perdre la tête.

Tout deux n'étaient plus que gémissements, grognements, cris et soupirs en tout genre.

Se sentant venir, Key se pencha une dernière fois sur Jonghyun et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné. Jonghyun senti l'anus de Kibum se resserrer quand celui-ci se libéra sur son torse. Jonghyun éjacula alors en lui. Tout deux poussèrent un cris de pur plaisir.

Kibum, le regard embué, se laissa choir sur Jonghyun, la respiration rapide. Il pouvait sentir le torse de Jonghyun se soulever rapidement et son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine. Key était encore tout frissonnant de plaisir quand Jonghyun l'enveloppa de ses bras musclés. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant que Key ne se laisse glisser sur le côté. Il poussa un gémissement en sentant le sexe de Jonghyun sortir de lui.

Tous deux étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils se chuchotèrent des mots d'amour, des mots d'une infinie douceur, d'une infinie beauté. On pouvait entendre des « je t'aime » à peine murmurés, des « tu es magnifique » ou encore des « je ne suis rien sans toi » soufflés du bout des lèvres.

Un sommeil paisible les enveloppa. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Par terre, recouvert d'un tas de vêtements, on pouvait encore distinguer le papier que Jonghyun avait lâché sur le sol.

* * *

_ Et si je te disais que j'ai trouvé une de tes lettres, que je l'ai lue et relue, encore et encore pendant des jours. « Je te veux, follement je te désire » … Et si je te disais que cette phrase a aussi le même sens pour moi. Et si je te disais que pour moi aussi, tu n'es maintenant plus un mystère, que moi aussi je t'ai toujours observé, que moi aussi j'ai toujours été jaloux de toutes ces personnes autour de toi, de tous ce numéros de filles que tu collectionnes dans ton téléphone, de tous ces regards qui ne me sont pas adressés, de tous ces sourires que je rate … Je suis jaloux de tout ce que tu ne me donnes pas. Alors Oui, je suis ton maître, et tu es mon esclave. Oui, je te demande d'être toujours à mes côtés. Oui je te demande de me retrouver dans mes réincarnations. Oui je te demande de m'aimer, de me chérir, de me protéger jusqu'à notre mort … Oui, moi aussi je vais utiliser ces mots si banals, si typiques pour te dire que je t'aime, aussi obsessionnellement que toi tu m'aimes. _

_ Tu es mon obsession et je suis la tienne, pour toujours._

_** K**im Jonghyun, je t'aime._

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
